Groza na Zamku Xyr
Groza na Zamku Xyr – książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Treść The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Groza na zamku Xyr Sztuka w jednym akcie Baloth-Kul Osoby: CLAVIDES, kapitan Straży Cesarskiej, Cyrodiilianin. ANARA, służka, Dunmerka ULLIS, porucznik Straży Cesarskiej, Argonianin ZOLLASSA, młoda magini, Argonianka Późny wieczór. Akcja sztuki zaczyna się w Wielkiej Sali Wejściowej we wnętrzu zamku w Scath Anud, bogato ozdobionej doskonałymi meblami i gobelinami. Jedyne źródło oświetlenia stanowią pochodnie. Na środku hallu znajdują się wielkie żelazne drzwi, główne wejście do zamku. Schody na górę znajdują się obok tych drzwi. Na lewo znajdują się drzwi do biblioteki, obecnie zamknięte. Na prawo stoi wielka zbroja, wysoka na dwadzieścia stóp, niemal sięgająca sufitu sali. Nie widać nikogo, jednak zza drzwi biblioteki dochodzi głos śpiewającej kobiety. Śpiew zostaje przerwany przez głośne walenie w żelazne drzwi wejściowe. Drzwi biblioteki otwierają się, wychodzi z nich prosta służka ANARA i śpieszy, by otworzyć wielkie drzwi. Stoi w nich CLAVIDES, przystojny mężczyzna w mundurze Cesarstwa. ANARA: Dobry wieczór, serjo. CLAVIDES: Dobry wieczór. Twój pan w domu? ANARA: Nie, serjo, tylko ja tu jestem. Pan mój, Sedura Kena Telvanni Hordalf Xyr, jest w swojej zimowej rezydencji. Czy mogę coś dla pana zrobić? CLAVIDES: Być może. Czy mogę wejsć? ANARA: Ależ proszę, serjo. Czy życzy Pan sobie flinu? CLAVIDES wchodzi do Sali i rozgląda się wokół. CLAVIDES: Nie, dziękuję. Jak ci na imię? ANARA: Anara, serjo. CLAVIDES: Anaro, kiedy twój pan opuścił Scath Anud? ANARA: Ponad dwa tygodnie temu. Dlatego tylko ja teraz jestem na zamku, serjo. Wszyscy inni słudzy i niewolnicy usługujący jego lordowskiej mości podróżują z nim. Czy coś jest nie tak? CLAVIDES: Owszem. Znasz może Popielnego o imieniu Sul-Kharifa? ANARA: Nie, serjo. Nie znam nikogo o takim imieniu. CLAVIDES: I już raczej nie poznasz. On nie żyje. Znaleziono go kilka godzin temu zamarzającego na śmierć na Popielnych Ziemiach. Wpadł w histerię, niemal nie dało się go zrozumieć, lecz w swych ostatnich słowach wymienił "zamek" i "Xyr". ANARA: Zamarzł na śmierć w porze letniej na Popielnych Ziemiach? Na Viveka, to dziwne. Może i to możliwe, że mój pan znał tego człowieka, lecz skoro był on Popielnym, a mój pan jest z Domu Telvanni, cóż, serjo wybaczy mi brak powagi, ale oni nie mogli być przyjaciółmi. CLAVIDES: Czy to biblioteka twego pana? Mógłbym zajrzeć do środka? ANARA: Ależ proszę zaglądać, gdzie tylko pan chce, serjo. Nie mamy nic do ukrycia. Jesteśmy lojalnymi poddanymi Cesarza. CLAVIDES: Jak wszyscy Telvanni, z tego, co słyszę. (Od autora: tę kwestię aktor winien wygłaszać bez sarkazmu w głosie. Możecie być pewni śmiechu na widowni - pojawia się zawsze, niezależnie od lokalnych układów politycznych.) CLAVIDES otwiera bibliotekę i rozgląda się po książkach. CLAVIDES: Przydałoby się odkurzyć w tej bibliotece. ANARA: Tak, serjo. Właśnie się tym zajmowałam, gdy zapukał pan do drzwi CLAVIDES: Cieszę się z tego. Gdybyś dokończyła, nie zauważyłbym nie zakurzonego miejsca, z którego niedawno wzięto dość dużą księgę. Twój pan jest czarodziejem, zdaje się. ANARA: Nie, serjo. To znaczy - dużo czyta, ale nie rzuca zaklęć, jeśli to ma pan na myśli mówiąc "czarodziej". Jest jednym z kenów, był na studiach i w ogóle. Wie pan, po chwili zastanowienia wiem, co się stało z tą księgą. Inny kena z uczelni był tu wczoraj i pożyczył kilka ksiąg. Jest przyjacielem mojego pana, więc myślałam, że wszystko będzie w porządku. CLAVIDES: Ten kena miał może na imię Warvim? ANARA: Może. Nie pamiętam. CALVIDES: Na uczelni jest pewien Kema Warvim, którego wczoraj aresztowaliśmy pod zarzutem uprawiania nekromancji. Nie wiemy co robił na uczelni, ale na pewno było to coś nielegalnego. Czy to ten kena pożyczył księgę? Niewysoki, kulejący, z bezwładną nogą? ANARA: Nie, serjo, to nie ten, co był tu wczoraj. Ten był dużym mężczyzną i nie miał problemów z chodzeniem - tyle zauważyłam. CLAVIDES: Rozejrzę się po reszcie domu, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. CLAVIDES wchodzi po schodach i wygłasza następujące kwestie z półpiętra i pokojów na górze. ANARA porządkuje salę na dole i przesuwa ławę z wysokim oparciem przed zbroję, by wyszorować podłogę. ANARA: Serjo, czy mogę spytać, czego pan szuka? Może mogłabym pomóc. CLAVIDES: Czy to już wszystkie pomieszczenia w zamku? Nie ma ukrytych przejść? ANARA (ze śmiechem): Och, serjo, na co Sedura Kena Telvanni Hordalf Xyr miałby korzystać z ukrytych przejść? CLAVIDES (patrząc na zbroję): Potężny mężczyzna z twojego pana. ANARA (ze śmiechem): Och, serjo raczy nie żartować. Ta zbroja olbrzyma to tylko dekoracja. Mój pan zgładził tego olbrzyma dziesięć lat temu i trzyma ją na pamiątkę. CLAVIDES: Właśnie, pamiętam, że słyszałem coś o tym, gdy obejmowałem mój posterunek tutaj. Ktoś nazwiskiem Xyr zabił olbrzyma, ale na imię nie miał chyba Hordalf. Niestety, pamięć słabnie mi z czasem. Jak nazywał się ten olbrzym? ANARA: Przykro mi, ale nie pamiętam, serjo. CLAVIDES: Ja pamiętam. Miał na imię Torfang. "Wydostałem się z Tarczy Torfanga". ANARA: Nie rozumiem, serjo. Tarcza Torfanga? CLAVIDES zbiega po schodach i ogląda uważnie zbroję. CLAVIDES: Sul-Kharifa mówił coś, że wydostał się z tarczy Torfanga. Myślałem, że tylko bredzi, postradawszy zmysły. ANARA: Ale zbroja nie ma tarczy, serjo. CLAVIDES odpycha ławę, odsłaniając wielką tarczę u podstawy zbroi. CLAVIDES: A jednak ma. Zakryłaś ją tą ławą. ANARA: Nie zrobiłam tego celowo, serjo! Ja tylko sprzątałam! Oglądam tę zbroję co dzień, serjo, i klnę się na Viveka, że nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam tej tarczy! CLAVIDES: W porządku, Anaro, wierzę ci. CLAVIDES naciska na tarczę i pociąga ją, odsłaniając tunel prowadzący w dół. CLAVIDES: Wygląda na to, że Sedura Kena Telvanni Hordalf Xyr jednak korzysta z ukrytego przejścia. Mogłabyś podać mi pochodnię? ANARA: Na Viveka, nie widziałam tego nigdy wcześniej! ANARA bierze pochodnię ze ściany i podaje ją CLAVIDESOWI. CLAVIDES wchodzi do tunelu. CLAVIDES: Czekaj tu. ANARA patrzy, jak CLAVIDES znika w głębi tunelu. Wygląda na poruszoną; podbiega wreszcie do drzwi frontowych i otwiera je. W drzwiach stoi ULLIS, argoniański porucznik Straży Cesarskiej. ANARA wydaje z siebie wrzask. ULLIS: Przepraszam, że cię wystraszyłem. ANARA: Nie teraz! Idź sobie! ULLIS: Kapitanowi nie spodobałoby się to, panienko. ANARAL Przyszedł pan z kapitanem? Święta matko. CLAVIDES wychodzi z tunelu blady na twarzy. Przez kilka chwil dochodzi do siebie. ULLIS: Kapitanie? Co jest tam na dole? CLAVIDES (do ANARY): Czy wiedziałaś, że twój pan jest nekromantą? Że wasza piwnica jest wypełniona ciałami? ANARA mdleje. ULLIS przenosi ją na ławę. ULLIS: Proszę dać mi spojrzeć, serjo. CLAVIDES: Już wkrótce zobaczysz. Będziemy potrzebowali każdego żołnierza z posterunku, żeby wywieźć wszystkie zwłoki. Ullis, widziałem w życiu dość bitew, lecz nigdy czegoś takiego. Żadne dwa ciała nie są do siebie podobne. Khajiici, Sloadowie, Dunmerowie, Cyrodiilianie, Bretoni, Nordowie spaleni żywcem, otruci, porażeni prądem, rozpuszczeni, rozdarci na pół, wynicowani, porozrywani na kawałki i zszyci z powrotem razem. ULLIS: Uważa pan, że ten Popielny uciekł stąd, czy tak właśnie się stało? CLAVIDES: Nie wiem. Czemu ktoś zajmuje się czymś takim, Ullis? Pukanie do drzwi. Otwiera CLAVIDES. Przy wejściu stoi młoda Argonianka ZOLLASSA, trzymając paczkę i list. ZOLLASSA: Dobry wieczór. Nie jest pan Lordem Xyr, prawda? CLAVIDES: Nie. Co tam masz? ZOLLASSA: List i paczkę, którą mam mu dostarczyć. Czy niedługo wróci? CLAVIDES: Nie sądzę. Kto dał ci tę paczkę do doręczenia? ZOLLASSA: Mój nauczyciel z uczelni, Kema Warvim. Jest ułomny na jedną nogę, więc poprosił mnie o zaniesienie tych rzeczy jego lordowskiej mości. Właściwie, prawdę mówiąc, miałam je dostarczyć wczoraj wieczorem, ale byłam zajęta. ULLIS: Witaj, siostro. Doręczymy tę paczkę jego lordowskiej mości, gdy go spotkamy. ZOLLASSA: Witaj, bracie. Słyszałam, że w Scath Anud jest jakiś przystojny Argonianin. Niestety, przyrzekłam Kemie Warvimowi, że dostarczę paczkę do rąk własnych jego lordowskiej mości. Jestem już spóźniona, nie mogę tak po prostu ... CLAVIDES: Jesteśmy ze Straży Cesarskiej, panienko. Weźmiemy paczkę i list. ZOLLASSA niechętnie podaje CLAVIDESOWI list i paczkę. Odwraca się, by wyjść. ULLIS: Będziesz na uczelni na wypadek, gdybyśmy musieli z tobą porozmawiać? ZOLLASSA: Tak. Żegnaj, bracie. ULLIS: Dobrej nocy, siostro. ZOLLASSA wychodzi; CLAVIDES otwiera paczkę. Jest w niej księga z wieloma wylatującymi kartkami. CLAVIDES: Wygląda na to, że odnaleźliśmy brakującą księgę. Dostarczono ją nam prosto do rąk. CLAVIDES zaczyna po cichu czytać księgę. . ULLIS (do siebie, bardzo uradowany): Kolejna Argonianka w Scath Anud. I do tego jaka ładna. Mam nadzieję, że nie byliśmy dla niej zbyt niegrzeczni. Mam już dość wszystkich tych kobiet z gładką, wilgotną skórą. Byłoby cudownie, gdybym mógł się z nią spotkać po służbie. Nadal mówiąc, ULLIS otwiera list i zaczyna go czytać. ULLIS (kontynuuje): Wygląda, jak by była z południa, tak jak ja. Wiesz, Argonianki z Czarnych Mokradeł na północy są... dużo... mniej... ULLIS ciągle czyta, przykuty treścią listu. CLAVIDES przeskakuje na koniec książki i czyta ostatnie zdania. CLAVIDES (czyta): Czarnym atramentem: "Samiec Khajiita wykazał zadziwiająco odporność na proste zaklęcie błyskawicy, lecz udało mi się osiągnąć ciekawe wyniki fizjologiczne za pomocą zaklęcia kwasu średniego poziomu rzucanego powoli przez kilka dni". Czerwonym atramentem na marginesach: "Rozumiem. Czy zaklęcie kwasu było rzucane na całe ciało obiektu?" Czarnym atramentem: "Samica Norda przez szesnaście godzin poddawana była działaniu zaklęcia mrozu, które doprowadziło do zawieszenia czynności życiowych i ostatecznie do śmierci. Inaczej było w przypadku samca Norda, jak i samca Popielnego, którzy wpadli w śpiączkę dużo wcześniej, ale później powrócili do życia. Popielny próbował uciec, lecz go powstrzymałam. Nord wykazał później ciekawą nadwrażliwość chemiczną na proste zaklęcie ognia i zmarł. Patrz: załączona ilustracja". Czerwonym atramentem: "Rozumiem. Ułożenie czyraków i urazów sugeruje, że doszło do jakiegoś zapłonu wewnętrznego, być może wywołanego przez połączenie długiego okresu zamrożenia z krótkim działaniem ognia. Jaka szkoda, że nie mogę przybyć i osobiście obejrzeć eksperymentu, lecz gratuluję doskonałych notatek". Czarnym atramentem: "Dziękuję za sugestię powolnego zatruwania mej służki Anary. Zaproponowane dawki przynoszą fascynujące rezultaty, bardzo delikatnie odbierając jej pamięć. Zamierzam zwiększać je w postępie geometrycznym i zobaczyć ile czasu upłynie, zanim się zorientuje. Przy okazji, szkoda, że nie mam żadnego Argonianina, ale handlarze niewolników obiecali mi zdrowe okazy na jesieni. Chciałabym przetestować ich metabolizm w porównaniu z elfami i ludźmi. Mam teorię, że zaklęcie błyskawicy średniego poziomu rzucane ciągłą falą na Argonianina nie powinno doprowadzić do śmierci przez co najmniej kilka godzin, podobnie jak w przypadku samicy Cyrodiilianina i, oczywiście, olbrzyma". Czerwonym atramentem: "Szkoda byłoby czekać do jesieni, żeby się przekonać". ULLIS (czyta list): Czerwonym atramentem: "Oto Twój Argonianin. Proszę, powiadom mnie o wynikach". Podpisano: "Kema Warvim". CLAVIDES: Na Kynaretha, to nie nekromancja. To Zniszczenie. Kema Warvim i Kena Telvanni Hordalf Xyr nie eksperymentują ze śmiercią, lecz z granicami tortur magicznych. ULLIS: Adresatem listu nie jest Kena Telvanni Hordalf Xyr, lecz Sedura Iachilla Xyr. Chyba jego żona, jak pan myśli? CLAVIDES: Iachilla. To właśnie jest Telvanni z rodziny Xyr, o której słyszałem przy okazji zabicia olbrzyma. Zabierzmy stąd tę służkę. Musi się nią zająć uzdrowiciel. CLAVIDES cuci ANARE. Kobieta wygląda na zdezorientowaną. ANARA: Co się dzieje? Kim jesteście? CLAVIDES: Nie martw się, wszystko będzie w porządku. Zabieramy cię do uzdrowiciela. ULLIS: Podać pani płaszcz, Iachillo? ANARA: Nie, dziękuję, nie zimno mi... ANARA/IACHILLA przystaje, domyślając się, że została przyłapana. CLAVIDES i ULLIS wyjmują miecze. CLAVIDES: Jaśnie pani ma czarny atrament na palcach. ULLIS: A kiedy zobaczyła mnie pani przy drzwiach, pomyślała, że to ja jestem Argonianinem przysłanym przez pani przyjaciela Warvima. Dlatego powiedziała pani: "Nie teraz! Idź sobie!". ANARA/IACHILLA: Jesteście dużo bystrzejsi niż Anara. Ona nigdy nie rozumiała, co się dzieje, nawet gdy potroiłam zaklęcie trucizny i wyzionęła ducha w męczarniach, jak zauważyłam. ULLIS: Czego chciała pani na mnie najpierw użyć, błyskawicy czy ognia? ARANA/IACHILLA: Błyskawicy. Ogień jest zbyt nieprzewidywalny. Gdy to mówi, gasną płomienie pochodni. Scena spowita jest całkowitymi ciemnościami. Słychać odgłosy walki, brzęk mieczy. Nagle błyska piorun i zapada cisza. W ciemności odzywa się ARANA/IACHILLA. ANANA/IACHILLA: Fascynujące. Pojawiają się kolejne błyskawice; opada kurtyna. KONIEC. The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal Groza na zamku Xyr Sztuka w jednym akcie Baloth-Kul Osoby: CLAVIDES, kapitan Straży Cesarskiej, Cyrodiilianin. ANARA, służka, Dunmerka. ULLIS, porucznik Straży Cesarskiej, Argonianin. ZOLLASSA, młody mag, Argonianka. Późny wieczór. Wielka Sala Wejściowa we wnętrzu zamku w Scath Anud, bogato ozdobiona doskonałymi meblami i gobelinami. Jedyne źródło oświetlenia stanowią pochodnie. Na środku hallu znajdują się wielkie żelazne drzwi, główne wejście do zamku. Obok nich są schody na górę. Na lewo znajdują się drzwi do biblioteki, obecnie zamknięte. Na prawo stoi wielka zbroja, wysoka na dwadzieścia stóp, niemal sięgająca sufitu sali. Nie widać nikogo, jednak zza drzwi biblioteki dochodzi głos śpiewającej kobiety. Śpiew zostaje przerwany przez głośne walenie w żelazne drzwi wejściowe. Drzwi biblioteki otwierają się, wychodzi z nich prosta służka ANARA i śpieszy, by otworzyć wielkie drzwi. Stoi w nich CLAVIDES, przystojny mężczyzna w mundurze Cesarstwa. ANARA: Dobry wieczór, serjo. CLAVIDES: Dobry wieczór. Twój pan w domu? ANARA: Nie, serjo, tylko ja tu jestem. Pan mój, Sedura Kena Telvanni Hordalf Xyr, przebywa w swojej zimowej rezydencji. Czy mogę coś dla pana zrobić? CLAVIDES: Być może. Czy mogę wejść? ANARA: Ależ proszę, serjo. Czy życzy Pan sobie flinu? CLAVIDES wchodzi do Sali i rozgląda się wokół. CLAVIDES: Nie, dziękuję. Jak ci na imię? ANARA: Anara, serjo. CLAVIDES: Anaro, kiedy twój pan opuścił Scath Anud? ANARA: Ponad dwa tygodnie temu. Dlatego tylko ja teraz jestem na zamku, serjo. Wszyscy inni słudzy i niewolnicy usługujący jego lordowskiej mości podróżują z nim. Czy coś jest nie tak? CLAVIDES: Owszem. Znasz może Popielnego o imieniu Sul-Kharifa? ANARA: Nie, serjo. Nie znam nikogo o takim imieniu. CLAVIDES: I już raczej nie poznasz. On nie żyje. Znaleziono go kilka godzin temu zamarzającego na śmierć na Popielnych Ziemiach. Wpadł w histerię, niemal nie dało się go zrozumieć, lecz w swych ostatnich słowach wymienił "zamek" i "Xyr". ANARA: Zamarzł na śmierć w porze letniej na Popielnych Ziemiach? Na Viveka, to dziwne. Może i to możliwe, że mój pan znał tego człowieka, lecz skoro był on Popielnym, a mój pan jest z Domu Telvanni, serjo wybaczy mi brak powagi, ale oni nie mogli być przyjaciółmi. CLAVIDES: Czy to biblioteka twego pana? Mógłbym zajrzeć do środka? ANARA: Ależ proszę zaglądać, gdzie tylko pan chce, serjo. Nie mamy nic do ukrycia. Jesteśmy lojalnymi poddanymi Cesarza. CLAVIDES: Jak wszyscy Telvanni. (Od autora: tę kwestię aktor winien wygłaszać bez ironii w głosie. Możecie być pewni śmiechu na widowni - pojawia się zawsze, niezależnie od lokalnych układów politycznych.) CLAVIDES otwiera bibliotekę i przygląda się książkom. CLAVIDES: Przydałoby się odkurzyć w tej bibliotece. ANARA: Tak, serjo. Właśnie się tym zajmowałam, gdy zapukał pan do drzwi CLAVIDES: Cieszę się z tego. Gdybyś dokończyła, nie zauważyłbym miejsca, z którego niedawno wzięto dość dużą księgę. Twój pan jest czarodziejem, zdaje się. ANARA: Nie, serjo. To znaczy - dużo czyta, ale nie rzuca zaklęć, jeśli to ma pan na myśli, mówiąc "czarodziej". Jest jednym z kenów, był na studiach i w ogóle. Wie pan, po chwili zastanowienia wiem, co się stało z tą księgą. Inny kena z uczelni był tu wczoraj i pożyczył kilka ksiąg. Jest przyjacielem mojego pana, więc myślałam, że wszystko będzie w porządku. CLAVIDES: Ten kena miał może na imię Warvim? ANARA: Może. Nie pamiętam. CALVIDES: Na uczelni jest pewien Warvim, którego wczoraj aresztowaliśmy pod zarzutem uprawiania nekromancji. Nie wiemy, co robił na uczelni, ale na pewno było to coś nielegalnego. Czy to ten kena pożyczył księgę? Niewysoki, kulejący, z bezwładną nogą? ANARA: Nie, serjo, to nie ten, co był tu wczoraj. Ten był dużym mężczyzną i nie miał problemów z chodzeniem - tyle zauważyłam. CLAVIDES: Rozejrzę się po domu, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. CLAVIDES wchodzi po schodach i wygłasza następujące kwestie z półpiętra i pokojów na górze. ANARA porządkuje salę na dole i przesuwa ławę z wysokim oparciem przed zbroję, by wyszorować podłogę. ANARA: Serjo, czy mogę spytać, czego pan szuka? Może mogłabym pomóc. CLAVIDES: Czy to już wszystkie pomieszczenia w zamku? Nie ma ukrytych przejść? ANARA (ze śmiechem): Och, serjo, po co Sedura Kena Telvanni Hordalf Xyr miałby korzystać z ukrytych przejść? CLAVIDES (patrząc na zbroję): Potężny mężczyzna z twojego pana. ANARA (ze śmiechem): Och, serjo raczy nie żartować. Ta zbroja olbrzyma to tylko dekoracja. Mój pan zgładził tego olbrzyma dziesięć lat temu i trzyma ją na pamiątkę. CLAVIDES: Właśnie, pamiętam, że słyszałem coś o tym, gdy obejmowałem tutaj mój posterunek. Ktoś nazwiskiem Xyr zabił olbrzyma, ale na imię nie miał chyba Hordalf. Niestety, pamięć słabnie mi z czasem. Jak nazywał się ten olbrzym? ANARA: Przykro mi, ale nie pamiętam, serjo. CLAVIDES: Ja pamiętam. Miał na imię Torfang. "Wydostałem się z Tarczy Torfanga". ANARA: Nie rozumiem, serjo. Tarcza Torfanga? CLAVIDES zbiega po schodach i ogląda uważnie zbroję. CLAVIDES: Sul-Kharifa mówił coś, że wydostał się z tarczy Torfanga. Myślałem, że tylko bredzi, postradawszy zmysły. ANARA: Ale zbroja nie ma tarczy, serjo. CLAVIDES odpycha ławę, odsłaniając wielką tarczę u podstawy zbroi. CLAVIDES: A jednak ma. Zakryłaś ją tą ławą. ANARA: Nie zrobiłam tego celowo, serjo! Ja tylko sprzątałam! Oglądam tę zbroję co dzień, serjo, i klnę się na Viveka, że nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam tej tarczy! CLAVIDES: W porządku, Anaro, wierzę ci. CLAVIDES naciska na tarczę i pociąga ją, odsłaniając tunel prowadzący w dół. CLAVIDES: Wygląda na to, że Sedura Kena Telvanni Hordalf Xyr jednak korzysta z ukrytego przejścia. Mogłabyś podać mi pochodnię? ANARA: Na Viveka, nie widziałam tego nigdy wcześniej! ANARA bierze pochodnię ze ściany i podaje ją CLAVIDESOWI. CLAVIDES wchodzi do tunelu. CLAVIDES: Czekaj tu. ANARA patrzy, jak CLAVIDES znika w głębi tunelu. Wygląda na poruszoną, podbiega wreszcie do drzwi frontowych i otwiera je. W drzwiach stoi ULLIS, argoniański porucznik Straży Cesarskiej. ANARA wydaje z siebie wrzask. ULLIS: Przepraszam, że cię wystraszyłem. ANARA: Nie teraz! Idź sobie! ULLIS: Kapitanowi nie spodobałoby się to, panienko. ANARAL Przyszedł pan z kapitanem? Święta matko. CLAVIDES wychodzi z tunelu blady na twarzy. Przez kilka chwil dochodzi do siebie. ULLIS: Kapitanie? Co jest tam na dole? CLAVIDES (do ANARY): Czy wiedziałaś, że twój pan jest nekromantą? Że wasza piwnica jest wypełniona ciałami? ANARA mdleje. ULLIS przenosi ją na ławę. ULLIS: Proszę dać mi spojrzeć, serjo. CLAVIDES: Już wkrótce zobaczysz. Będziemy potrzebowali każdego żołnierza z posterunku, żeby wywieźć wszystkie zwłoki. Ullis, widziałem w życiu dość bitew, lecz nigdy czegoś takiego. Żadne dwa ciała nie są do siebie podobne. Khajiici, Sloadowie, Dunmerowie, Cyrodiilianie, Bretoni, Nordowie spaleni żywcem, otruci, porażeni prądem, rozpuszczeni, rozdarci na pół, wynicowani, porozrywani na kawałki i zszyci z powrotem razem. ULLIS: Uważa pan, że ten Popielny uciekł stąd, czy tak właśnie się stało? CLAVIDES: Nie wiem. Czemu ktoś zajmuje się czymś takim, Ullis? Pukanie do drzwi. Otwiera CLAVIDES. Przy wejściu stoi młoda Argonianka ZOLLASSA, trzymając paczkę i list. ZOLLASSA: Dobry wieczór. Nie jest pan Lordem Xyr, prawda? CLAVIDES: Nie. Co tam masz? ZOLLASSA: List i paczkę, którą mam mu dostarczyć. Czy niedługo wróci? CLAVIDES: Nie sądzę. Kto dał ci tę paczkę do doręczenia? ZOLLASSA: Mój nauczyciel z uczelni, Kema Warvim. Jest ułomny na jedną nogę, więc poprosił mnie o zaniesienie tych rzeczy jego lordowskiej mości. Właściwie, prawdę mówiąc, miałam je dostarczyć wczoraj wieczorem, ale byłam zajęta. ULLIS: Witaj, siostro. Doręczymy tę paczkę jego lordowskiej mości, gdy go spotkamy. ZOLLASSA: Witaj, bracie. Słyszałam, że w Scath Anud jest jakiś przystojny Argonianin. Niestety, przyrzekłam Kemie Warvimowi, że dostarczę paczkę do rąk własnych jego lordowskiej mości. Jestem już spóźniona, nie mogę tak po prostu... CLAVIDES: Jesteśmy ze Straży Cesarskiej, panienko. Weźmiemy paczkę i list. ZOLLASSA niechętnie podaje CLAVIDESOWI list i paczkę. Odwraca się, by wyjść. ULLIS: Będziesz na uczelni na wypadek, gdybyśmy musieli z tobą porozmawiać? ZOLLASSA: Tak. Żegnaj, bracie. ULLIS: Dobrej nocy, siostro. ZOLLASSA wychodzi; CLAVIDES otwiera paczkę. Jest w niej księga z wieloma wylatującymi kartkami. CLAVIDES: Wygląda na to, że odnaleźliśmy brakującą księgę. Dostarczono ją nam prosto do rąk. CLAVIDES zaczyna po cichu czytać księgę. ULLIS (do siebie, bardzo uradowany): Kolejna Argonianka w Scath Anud. I do tego jaka ładna. Mam nadzieję, że nie byliśmy dla niej zbyt niegrzeczni. Mam już dość tych wszystkich kobiet z gładką, wilgotną skórą. Byłoby cudownie, gdybym mógł się z nią spotkać po służbie. Nadal mówiąc, ULLIS otwiera list i zaczyna go czytać. ULLIS (kontynuuje): Wygląda, jakby była z południa, tak jak ja. Wiesz, Argonianki z Czarnych Mokradeł na północy są... dużo... mniej... ULLIS ciągle czyta, przykuty treścią listu. CLAVIDES przeskakuje na koniec książki i czyta ostatnie zdania. CLAVIDES (czyta): Czarnym atramentem: "Samiec Khajiita wykazał zadziwiającą odporność na proste zaklęcie błyskawicy, lecz udało mi się osiągnąć ciekawe wyniki fizjologiczne za pomocą zaklęcia kwasu średniego poziomu, rzucanego powoli przez kilka dni". Czerwonym atramentem na marginesach: "Rozumiem. Czy zaklęcie kwasu było rzucane na całe ciało obiektu?" Czarnym atramentem: "Samica Norda przez szesnaście godzin poddawana była działaniu zaklęcia mrozu, które doprowadziło do zawieszenia czynności życiowych i ostatecznie do śmierci. Inaczej było w przypadku samca Norda, jak i samca Popielnego, którzy wpadli w śpiączkę dużo wcześniej, ale później powrócili do życia. Popielny próbował uciec, lecz go powstrzymałam. Nord wykazał później ciekawą nadwrażliwość chemiczną na proste zaklęcie ognia i zmarł. Patrz: załączona ilustracja". Czerwonym atramentem: "Rozumiem. Ułożenie czyraków i urazów sugeruje, że doszło do jakiegoś zapłonu wewnętrznego, być może wywołanego przez połączenie długiego okresu zamrożenia z krótkim działaniem ognia. Jaka szkoda, że nie mogę przybyć i osobiście obejrzeć eksperymentu, lecz gratuluję doskonałych notatek". Czarnym atramentem: "Dziękuję za sugestię powolnego zatruwania mej służki Anary. Zaproponowane dawki przynoszą fascynujące rezultaty, bardzo delikatnie odbierając jej pamięć. Zamierzam zwiększać je w postępie geometrycznym i zobaczyć, ile czasu upłynie, zanim się zorientuje. Przy okazji, szkoda, że nie mam żadnego Argonianina, ale handlarze niewolników obiecali mi zdrowe okazy na jesieni. Chciałabym przetestować ich metabolizm w porównaniu z elfami i ludźmi. Mam teorię, że zaklęcie błyskawicy średniego poziomu, rzucane ciągłą falą na Argonianina, nie powinno doprowadzić do śmierci przez co najmniej kilka godzin, podobnie jak w przypadku samicy Cyrodiilianina i, oczywiście, olbrzyma". Czerwonym atramentem: "Szkoda byłoby czekać do jesieni, żeby się przekonać". ULLIS (czyta list): Czerwonym atramentem: "Oto Twój Argonianin. Proszę, powiadom mnie o wynikach". Podpisano: "Kema Warvim". CLAVIDES: Na Kynaretha, to nie nekromancja. To Zniszczenie. Kema Warvim i Kena Telvanni Hordalf Xyr nie eksperymentują ze śmiercią, lecz z granicami tortur magicznych. ULLIS: Adresatem listu nie jest Kena Telvanni Hordalf Xyr, lecz Sedura Iachilla Xyr. Chyba jego żona, jak pan myśli? CLAVIDES: Iachilla. To właśnie jest Telvanni z rodziny Xyr, o której słyszałem przy okazji zabicia olbrzyma. Zabierzmy stąd tę służkę. Musi się nią zająć uzdrowiciel. CLAVIDES cuci ANARĘ. Kobieta wygląda na zdezorientowaną. ANARA: Co się dzieje? Kim jesteście? CLAVIDES: Nie martw się, wszystko będzie w porządku. Zabieramy cię do uzdrowiciela. ULLIS: Podać pani płaszcz, Iachillo? ANARA: Nie, dziękuję, nie jest mi zimno... ANARA/IACHILLA przystaje, domyślając się, że została przyłapana. CLAVIDES i ULLIS wyjmują miecze. CLAVIDES: Jaśnie pani ma czarny atrament na palcach. ULLIS: A kiedy zobaczyła mnie pani przy drzwiach, pomyślała, że to ja jestem Argonianinem przysłanym przez pani przyjaciela Warvima. Dlatego powiedziała pani: "Nie teraz! Idź sobie!". ANARA/IACHILLA: Jesteście dużo bystrzejsi niż Anara. Ona nigdy nie rozumiała, co się dzieje, nawet gdy potroiłam zaklęcie trucizny i wyzionęła ducha w męczarniach. ULLIS: Czego chciała pani na mnie najpierw użyć, błyskawicy czy ognia? ANARA/IACHILLA: Błyskawicy. Ogień jest zbyt nieprzewidywalny. Gdy to mówi, gasną płomienie pochodni. Scena pogrąża się w ciemnościach. Słychać odgłosy walki, brzęk mieczy. Nagle błyska piorun i zapada cisza. W ciemności odzywa się ANARA/IACHILLA. ANARA/IACHILLA: Fascynujące. Pojawiają się kolejne błyskawice; opada kurtyna. KONIEC. de:Das Grauen auf Burg Xyr en:The Horror of Castle Xyr fr:L'Horreur du Château de Xyr ru:Ужасы замка Зир Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki